


Black Friday

by Akinasky



Series: All Our Firsts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Black Friday, College Student Stiles, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Going Shopping, M/M, Stiles Stilinski's Traditions, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend, Stiles is excited about Black Friday, Worried Stiles Stilinski, mention of kate, mutual admiration society, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles wakes Derek up for Black Friday shopping.





	Black Friday

The alarm blared in his overly sensitive ears, making Derek hiss and cover his face with the pillow. He could feel Stiles’s hands fighting to pull the pillow away saying, “Nah uh, its time to wake up. You promised!”

“Go away.” He responded coolly.

“You don’t mean that, you said that you would come to the mall with me. I said you could stay in the car and nap but what I really meant is that you are going to see how mad everything is and then you are going to decide that the weak little ole human me needs your big bad wolfy protection.”

“God, would you shut up,” Derek snarled though only because he knew that Stiles wouldn’t take him seriously. Even at the beginning of their partnership when Stiles was a sophomore upstart with a too-smart head on his shoulders, Stiles wasn’t really cowed by Derek’s words. He was scared, sure, but it wasn’t ever enough to make him shut up. And it wasn’t now, much to Derek’s displeasure. A little bit of fear would do Stiles some good; he didn’t have the best self-protection mechanism in his body. It was clearly broken.

“Derek you have to drive at least, remember? You promised!”

“I was coerced,” Derek stated as he rolled over and looked up to see Stiles putting on his shoes. He’d clearly been up for long enough to have coffee, shower and dress all easy to tell from the fresh scents wafting around his hummingbird-moving body. Did the man ever stand still in the morning? If Derek could get a headache, he would have one now for keeping an eye on him.

“You were not coerced, no one can coerce you. You’re too big and strong,” Stiles waggled his brows comically and Derek rolled his eyes.

“You have been coercing me into doing things with that illegal mouth and body for over a year now, don’t deny it.”

Stiles paused and after a moment the air around his fiancé turned sour and Derek frowned. He looked around the room, expecting something to be coming towards them maliciously but then noticed that the fear was tinged with shame. The kind that Stiles wore sometimes when he was around Argent.

“What are you thinking? It stinks,” Derek plopped back down on the pillows again and motioned Stiles over to him. The human moved closer but refused to sit next to Derek on the mattress. Derek whined, unconsciously because somehow Stiles always brought his contact need to the surface where he had less control. He hated when Stiles was too far away especially when he smelled so upset. Derek liked to physically comfort his mate in times like this but Stiles was just sitting stiffly and gripping his hands into fists, the skin white at the knuckles and red where the blood pooled under his skin.

“I don’t do that right? Like they were joking about you not having a choice, right? And you used the word ‘coerce’.”

Derek still glared/stared at him in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

“I’m never going to be like _her_!” Stiles said with that deadly calm he exuded when he talked about literally three subjects; hunters who don’t follow a code they say they follow, cops that don’t follow the rules and Kate. Derek’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before he pushed up on the bed enough to drag Stiles into his arms and back into the mattress. The human came willingly, tucking his head under Derek’s chin for the comfort that Derek was willingly giving.

“Stiles, you could never be like her. She was a manipulative temptress, something I am pretty sure you are incapable of actually doing.”

Stiles squawked in false indignation as Derek nuzzled the top of his hair glad to find that as usual Stiles didn’t use any gel to tame the messy hair.

Derek took a deep breath before continuing, “Yes I was joking and no I don’t necessarily want to go shopping though the idea of you coming home smelling like a million other people before dawn doesn’t please me at all, if I am telling the truth. You are capable of getting me to do things I don’t really want to do because I love doing things with you, even the uncomfortable things. I don’t think we need anything so badly that we should go out today but if you want me to drive you I will, if you want me to let you drag me around from store to store I will, not because you manipulated me into it. I will do it because I love you. And you worrying about me, thinking about this and asking like you did it makes me love you even more. I don’t need you to protect me from you, Stiles. I need you to protect me from rabid single mothers in the store when they think they can touch me without permission. I need you to protect me from your friends when they decide that something they want in the Hale house is _going_ to happen but you, Stiles Stilinski, I don’t need you to protect me from you.”

“But…”

“No buts, yes I used ‘coerced’ but I didn’t mean it like she did to me. I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t trust you. And since here we are together and engaged, I guess you are going to have to trust me on this.”

Stiles took a deep breath and relaxed against Derek’s chest, staying still for about two minutes (Derek was impressed) before he started fidgeting and poking Derek in the side.

“Okay, let me get dressed, and I need coffee. Lots of coffee.”

“Liar,” Stiles whispered with a grin as he leaned up and pressed a messy kiss to Derek’s mouth, “I’ll get you some hot chocolate with extra whipped cream.”

The werewolf couldn’t stop the slight salivation in his mouth at that, already looking forward to that. Stiles was the only person who knew he liked hot chocolate, the other werewolves might know but he doubted it since he rarely drank it before seeing them. It was an indulgence that Stiles loved to honor when he could.

Stiles bounced off the bed and headed to the kitchen area in the loft while Derek got dressed and took care of his morning routine. He dressed in black jeans, which he still enjoyed wearing on his days off, with a dark Henley and grabbed his jacket, socks and shoes before walking to the couch. Stiles rushed over with a protein drink, a special blend that Derek made and Stiles perfected in their time together. It helped since his metabolism was still much faster than that of a human. Stiles actually learned how to freeze dry different sources of protein, what would taste good in a drink and this was the result.

Derek took the glass, drinking it quickly. He was really hungry despite what he consumed the night before for Thanksgiving, the run took care of that. When he was done with the cup, Stiles took it back and set it down in the sink before he lifted the to-go cup and wiggled it with a wide eyed grin.

The werewolf rolled his eyes, finished putting on his shoes and walked over to take the cup and a kiss before they walked out to the Camaro. Stiles dove into the passenger and rubbed himself all over the seat, making sex noises and forcing Derek to readjust himself before he got into the car. Stiles watched him do it, grinning as he leaned into the driver side and kissed him again.

“Okay, here’s the plan!” Stiles started excitedly and Derek started the car, letting the roar of the engine drown out his groan.

 

A terrifying four hours later, they walked back into the loft with their bags in hand and Derek immediately dropped everything and dragged Stiles off to the bed, stripping their clothes as quickly as possible. The werewolf needed all of those people’s scents of his mate now and the most satisfying way to do it was sex.

Stiles cackled madly as Derek tossed him gently onto the bed and fell on top of him, “New tradition!” he exclaimed before Derek shut Stiles up with his mouth.


End file.
